


Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Houki (Infinite Stratos)

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [3]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, Bunny Suit, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Summary: Basically a series of oneshots revolving female characters from various series getting hypnotized and then inappropriate things happening to them.(Mature Warning, Not For Kids)
Relationships: shinonono houki/originalcharacters
Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025412
Kudos: 14





	Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Houki (Infinite Stratos)

Houki was sent on a mission to take care of some criminals somewhere by the docks which was originally where Ichika was supposed to go, but she decided to take the job before him. She didn't want the boy to go on a possibly dangerous mission, being overprotective and not wanting him to get in trouble.

Unfortunately, would she not get into trouble herself when she gets there? Especially since she'll be all alone? Let's find out, shall we?

"Alright, this appears to be the place." Houki says as she arrived at the docks. "If anything goes wrong I can always ask for backup... hopefully."

As she looked around, she seemed confused because she didn't notice anything at first. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and it was really strange to her. She expected the criminals to be right there, but they weren't.

Maybe she somehow showed up before them and they were taking forever? She stayed in hiding just in case that was gonna happen. However, as she was hiding, her IS began to glitch out. That's what confused her since she was sure that she got it repaired earlier.

"The hell? What's going on with-" She was saying before she couldn't see any of the virtual screens now started to glitch as well before some kind of odder came out of nowhere. "Oh, crap."

She tried to escape, but her IS was having problems and she couldn't take herself up into the air. Then she started to feel herself losing consciousness and eventually her own IS was unresponsive. After inhaling the odder for a while now, she was intoxicated and eventually blacked out all together.

When she came too, she felt completely off. For one thing it felt like she was crammed into a soft space, but also as though she was wearing a tight suit. Her IS suit was tight but she felt her shoulders were exposed and like something was riding up her asscrack.

Something was on her head and she felt herself wearing pantyhose. She also felt something on her feet that felt like... heels? Not only that, but it also felt like something was tied around her neck. She tired to see what it was, but her hands were tied behind her back and she had something covering her face, preventing her from seeing anything.

"W-what the hell?!" She yelled before struggling to free herself while grunting. "What is this?!" She continued to fight against her binds, but they were too secured. "Let me out of here!"

Houki then began to kick against the boxed in area that she was in in attempt for some kind of result. Then she heard a noise come from the thing that was around her face and got a bit worried of what that might happen. In a last attempt she continued to struggle to see if she could break her binds.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get very fair before suddenly a screen turned on in front of her eyes. Then she was unable to close her eyes as all she could see was was a swirling spiral and nothing else. Her struggling stopped and she froze in place like a statue, staring right into the spinning spiral.

Her mind was beginning to go blank. If she was conscious, she'd be wondering where she was or how long she was gonna be there for. Wondering what she was wearing and why she was in it in the first place.

But she couldn't do so as she wasn't able to think. She was sitting there watching the spirals for hours on end as the sounds of splashing and the sudden thumps and bumps that happened went unnoticed by the girl with her mind gone unresponsive.

Hours and more hours were going by with her in that small space with her being brainwashed by the spirals. Hours began to turn into days... might be an exaggeration, maybe about just a day or so. Until all the rocking finally came to a stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alright, is she in there?" A man asked as another man was rolling a box down off the boat.

"Yeah, we got her. Didn't expect it to be so easy, but it was worth it."

"What about her IS?"

"That thing? It's been torn apart and searched for trackers, communicators and anything similar. It's also been thrown in the incinerator on the boat, so no way are they gonna find it. Sides, even if we left it behind, no way are they gonna find her overseas."

"Excellent. Bring her in." One of the men then says as they rolled the box into an unknown warehouse.

"After getting her into that suit, it was so hard to hold back from ripping my pants off."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get to let lose now that we finally have her. Now, let's get her out."

Then they opened the box up and got to see Houki inside with a device strapped over her eyes that looked like a VR headset, glowing. Since the light wasn't shinning on her, they couldn't see her entirely.

"Do you think it worked?" One of the men asks.

"Let's see. Hey, stand up!" The other says before seeing her try to get up.

Her hands were still tied behind her, so she struggled, but she was eventually able to get herself up and step out, allowing them to see her in full few wearing a playboy bunnysuit.

White bunny ears on her head, white collar with a red bow, red corset that clung to her body as her breasts and buttcheeks bounced with each step, white cuffs around her wrists, fishing net pantyhose and to top it off, red high-heels. Despite not seeing her eyes, her body in that outfit was enough to make the men's pants tight.

"Oh, damn. Now I feel bad about cockblocking you before you came back here."

"See, she's too freaking sexy looking."

"Well, now that we have her here, let's get to examining."

Then one of the men walked up to her and undid the ropes binding her hands. Then he started moving his hands around her shoulders then down her arms, getting the feel of her delicate skin in his palms. Then he moved his hands in between her armpits as she trembled a bit from the touch.

Next were her boobs. Seconds after touching them, she gasped as he moved his hand around, rubbing them up and down, squeezing, pulling them apart and squishing them as she moaned out loudly. All this, and she was still seeing spirals in the headset filling her vision.

"Soft, squishy, yet firm. They weren't lying when they said she had an I cup." He says before pinching her nipples through the suit as she moaned louder. "Her nipples are already hard." He then moved his hand down to her crotch and was already wet with her moaning from the touch. "And she's already wet."

"That was quick. Just shows how lewd she is." The other man says as he walked in front of her while slapping her butt. "Ooh, she's got a nice ass." He says as he groped her asscheeks, squeezing them tightly, listening to her moans.

"If her body is this perfect at this age, I honestly wanna see when she's older." Then the one at her breasts, moved down her body as did the other.

They swapped who was grabbing Houki's boobs and who was grabbing her ass as they played with them, listening to her moaning. Her onesie pulled her top down as her breasts bounced free. The one in front of her took a hold of her again and did what the other one did before.

The one behind her squeezed her ass a bit before moving his hand to her crotch and started rubbing against her pussy. Even through the fabric, he could feel how soaked she was as she gasped from the feeling.

"She's loving this alright." The one rubbing her said.

As for the one in front of her, he moved his head down to her nipples and started sucking on one of them. He continued to suck on her breasts while playing with the other one as her crotch was staining the suit more and more.

Then when he bit her nipple while pinching the other, she moaned even louder as she came through her clothing. Soaking it to the brim along with her pantyhose. Then the two of them stopped as she fell to her knees whilst panting hard.

"Huh, she came quicker than I thought. That's too bad, though I'd rather not wait. Besides, she's already in position." The man in front of her unzipped his pants to reveal his big dick. "Open wide."

Hearing that, she opened her mouth up as wide as she could. Then he grabbed her head and shoved his dick into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as she gagged. He then pulled back a bit.

"You sure you can get good head with that thing on hear face?"

"Nah, I don't give a shit to be honest." Then he started thrusting back into her mouth, hearing her loud and gagged moaning. "Ooh, her mouth feels so good." He says while continuing his rhythm.

Speaking of the headset, it was still on and the swirls were still being sent into her eyes. Her mind was still lost and she wasn't able to think about what was happening to her. These men were taking advantages of her after capturing her and were brainwashing her to the point where she might even forget who she is.

As the dick was going in and out of her mouth, her breasts were bouncing about with no restraint. Her saliva was also soaking his member and as his balls hit her chin, his member started to get harder.

The other man got down and started groping her boobs, playing with them in the middle of it. She trembled from the touch and her nipples became hard again. Her body was being taken over by the pleasure and arousal of being violated by the men.

"Ya know, the others are late, but we're lucky to get a feel first."

"No kidding. This is the best mouth I've ever fucked."

As the men said to each other, the one with his dick in her mouth sped up as her gagged moaning echoed through the warehouse from feeling go down her throat. Meanwhile, her tits were being squeezed hard and her thighs began to tremble and her pantyhose was being soaked with her juices.

Her breathing was becoming limited and her face could show a bit of blue. But despite it being hard to breath, she couldn't pull off if she wanted to. She had no control over her body and her mind was still being wiped by the headset on her face.

"Here it comes. Get ready to swallow."

Moments after the man said that, he starting cumming as she started swallowing as much as she could. Some began to leak out of her mouth as she trembled a bit. As she was swallowing, she also climaxed, allowing the already drenched suit to start dripping with juices.

"Already came twice before anyone else arrived."

"Ya know, for someone who's trained for battle, they sure choose girls with the best bodies."

After a bit, the man pulled his member out of her mouth as she panted a bit from the mouth violation. Then she was shoved onto her hands before the man behind her moved her suit away from her crotch, revealing the cut parts in her pantyhose for her vagina and asshole.

"Yeah, now we're talking. If they're still late, I ain't waiting."

Then the man behind her pulled out his penis and pressed it against her entrance which made her twitch a bit before he pushed into her. Her hymen was ripped apart in just mere seconds as she moaned in pain, especially because he was so big.

"Damn, she's tight as hell. I thought she'd be a virgin, but this is better than I thought."

He pulled back and thrusted back in as he repeated doing so while she moaned out again and again. He also was squeezing her bubbly ass which made her louder as she continued to feel him exiting and reentering his member into her pussy, hitting her cervix in the process.

She would have been freaking out by now, but with the headset still messing with her mind, fighting back was impossible. Especially since the arousal that was going through her body would make it even harder to fight back and without her IS or because of the number of men that were gonna show up, how could she defeat them?

Those thoughts would be the ones going through her head, but weren't. The constant rocking back and forth and squeezing of her buttcheeks was making her wetter as time went by, even though she was being forced on.

"Ya know, it's a shame we only got our hands on one so far. But she'll have to do, especially since her body is already perfect." The man says as he slaps her ass for good measure.

After doing so, she came on his dick. Her body was getting more and more sensitive as she kept getting pounded over and over again. The man that wasn't fucking her took out his phone and walked off for a second to talk, then came back a few seconds later.

"I got a call from the others. They're gonna be arriving, so they shouldn't be much longer."

"Did they get angry?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

"Too bad for them. It's their fault for being late anyway."

He sped up after saying that as he hit her cervix several times as she gasped just as many. Then he finally started cumming into her womb as she moaned out, feeling her get filled up. Like her mouth, some leaked out from her vagina before he finally stopped and pulled out of her.

"Now that felt great. Those prostitutes can never compare to this girl."

"Alright, since you're done, may I have a go?"

"Knock yourself out."

The other man then leaned down and made her grasp his shoulders. Then he picked her up by her thighs and sat in a chair before making her sit on his dick, inserting it into her still full pussy as she moaned out.

"Shit, still tight after a rough fucking? She's made for this kind of thing."

Then he started thrusting into her pussy as her moans started coming again. He wrapped her legs around his body for support and moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed it as her boobs pressed against his chest every second he thrusted.

Houki's voice echoed throughout the warehouse as she felt her cervix getting hit and her buttcheeks hitting his balls over and over again. Her body was very sensitive as she was already on the verge of cumming and her pussy would have to be gaped by the end of it all, right? Won't they all be suprised.

"You were not kidding. There's no way she was built for fighting in a mech suit. It's like she was specifically made for this kind of thing."

The man says before grabbing onto her breasts and started playing with them. Then he leaned his head down before latching onto one of her nipples and sucking it as she moaned even louder. He sucked harder and harder on the nipple while still playing her breasts, loving hearing the sounds coming out of her mouth.

She ended up cumming on his member and was starting to rock her hips on her own. Her mind was now definitely wiped as she could no longer think rationally and she seemed to have forgotten her previous self. She started to make a broken smile as the only thing on her mind was sex, and nothing else.

"Hey, she's starting to submit." The man currently pounding her says as he took his mouth away from her breasts. "About time."

"Yeah, so that would mean we don't need this anymore." The other man walked up to her. "Might as well take it off." He then took the headset off of her head and the shine in her eyes was gone. "Now that's the face I like to see."

"Yeah, she looks pretty hot even now."

"Hey, I'm already hard so, how much longer are you gonna have her?"

"You're getting impatient now? You can use her too you know." The man she was on then reached down and spread her buttcheeks. "You can use her asshole if you want."

"Aw yeah, I was hoping to try that." Then he grabbed her hips and began to press against her second hole. It took a second but he managed to push in, causing her to moan loudly. "Damn, she's definitely an anal virgin. Her ass is freaking tight." He says while slapping it as she gasped.

"And I think she just got tighter from you doing that."

They then began to move at the same time, pounding both Houki's pussy and ass. Her voice was as loud as ever as it mixed with the sounds of skin slapping. The broken smile remained as her tongue flopped out of her mouth and tears ran down her face.

It was pretty painful, but as she adjusted the pain turned to pleasure, which also rose the arousal in her body. She came several times as her pussy tightened from the sensitivity, completely soaking both cocks going in and out of her.

"Let me tell you, this is the best fucking I've ever gotten in a lifetime." The man fucking her ass says before raising his hands up to her boobs to play with them. "She's got the best body, no doubt."

"No need to say, this slut is some quality. It's a shame that this body has been going to waste. Then again, being the first to do this is a lovely achievement. I think we'll be keeping this one." The man in front of her says before moving up and kissing her, inserting his tongue.

Her moans became muffled as they continued to pound and play with her body, her juices continuing to coat their members. She was gone, the last of her memories had faded and she couldn't even remember who she was. All she knew was sex and nothing else was left of her old mind.

So here she was, rocking her hips in sync with the thrusts and was starting to coil her tongue with the man she didn't even know. While this was going on, the door to warehouse opened up, and more men were starting to come in and groaned at the sight.

"Oh, you guys really are already fucking her. You guys seriously couldn't wait?" One of them says.

"Hey, your fault for being late. You can get your turn after us." The man pounding her ass says. "But hey, we're almost done anyways."

After he said that, him and his partner started to speed up with his thrusts, causing her muffled moaning to become louder. Then they started cumming into her vagina and ass at the same time, filling both of them up.

A bit later and the man kissing her pulled back as she reverted back to her broken smile, and both pulled out as she leaked out of both holes. She was panting for air as it was very exhausting to say the least.

"Now we're done, go ahead. Have fun." Then they held her up as the men looked happy.

"Alright, finally! I want a go at her mouth."

"Hey, hey, get back, I should go next."

They started to fight with each other before they decided to draw straws, eventually two got lucky and lifted her up into the air. Houki was held up with her back facing the ground and then got her vagina impaled with another penis, still being tight. Then someone reached up and made her arch her back and had her take his dick into her mouth.

Both started thrusting in and out making her rock back and forth. Her breasts and buttcheeks bounced with each second as the members were going in and out of her. Her asshole and nose were getting hit with their balls as she was muffled moaning in the process.

Her nipples became harder as her pussy was becoming wetter before she came once again. She kept doing this every few thrusts they'd hit her with. She tried to keep up, but it was clear that it was impossible to try with how rough they were. Though, she was able to wrap her legs around the waist of one of them and used her hands for support on the one fucking her mouth.

"Heh, looks like it was worth it. This bitch is already so good. I can get used to this."

The man fucking her pussy slapped her ass which made her squeal into the dick she was sucking. He continued to thrust into her while slapping her ass ever few seconds.

After so long, she came and both the men started cumming into her holes. Her womb and stomach were getting filled up as she tried to swallow as much as she could while her belly was starting to bulge a bit before they pulled out and it reverted to its normal state.

That left her pussy leaking as she swallowed up whatever she could before panting for air once more. Only she didn't get too long to recover as she was pulled back and forced into the air before getting another dick inside her pussy.

Her moaning wasn't as loud, likely because of how much noise she has been making. As she was bounced on the dick she had a broken smile on her face and had unconsciously wrapped her arms and legs around his body. Her cervix was getting hit every few seconds and she was beyond aroused.

Another man came up, aligning his dick with her asshole and pushing in causing her head to fling back. That was before they started thrusting in and out of her two holes, the sounds of skin slapping filling the room as she was getting pounded in her two holes again.

They kept up pace with one another, not messing up a single bit. Her womb was already filled with cum, but the men weren't going to stop doing so, not caring if she could get pregnant from what they're doing or not.

Her mind was completely gone, she was cumming over and over again. The men sped up with their thrusts, still never falling out of sync. Her bunny ears were starting to fall loose after so much pounding.

Finally, the men started cumming, filling up both her holes with so much that her belly started to bulge and a puddle of cum formed under them. Her bunny ears also fell off and landed in the puddle getting covered as well.

"Aw yeah. This bitch better get pregnant, I've been saving this up for so long." The man in front of her says while still firing his load.

Then they pulled out of her as her ass and pussy started squirting out so much cum, enlarging the puddle below.

"Alright, you guys are done. Give her here." Another man says as he takes her. "Let's see how tight she still is after this."

Then he sat on the ground before stuffing his dick into her ass. However another man came over and made her back arch and deepthroated her, muffling her moans. Then one more came and crouched down before thrusting into her vagina.

And just like that all three of her holes were filled with dicks, getting pounded by all three at the same time. Her legs were lifted in the air as they kept ahold of her thighs arms and head while watching her boobs constantly bounce every second.

Houki didn't care how they violated her body and neither did her captors. After learning their plan and headset worked they weren't gonna stop at her, empirically learning about her friends and how they also had well endowed bodies for such a young age.

If Houki felt this good to pound then they could only wonder how good her friends might feel. Especially with the outfits they'd have them in. And without protection, she was for sure gonna get pregnant from how much they released in her.

She was cumming every thrust as she unconsciously tried to suck the dick going in her mouth, soaking all three members in juices and spit before they started to speed up. There was only one thing that speeding up meant, but she couldn't even focus enough to care.

Her only focus was pleasing the men that pounded her roughly and making them cum. And cum they did filling up all three of her holes. Her stomach, her ass and her womb were all filled to the brim, before she couldn't take anymore.

Her stomach began to grow bigger and bigger as her suit stretched, making her already look pregnant. Semen leaking out of her holes before they finally stopped.

But when they pulled out some of them still wanted to go and kept using her for the rest of the night. And they were going to keep using her for as long as they want.

(Days Later)

Houki was still in her bunny suit and was currently using her boobs to please one of the men that captured her while others were currently waiting their turn with her. She was now a broken minded slave and could only think about sex as of now and nothing more.

The two men that had captured her were standing outside of the warehouse. They were waiting for their friends to arrive with the next toy they were gonna have and use as much as they could. After learning about Houki's body, they sent more men over to find anyone else that could have came to those docks.

"They should be here in a little bit. I think I see the lights of the boat this way." One of them says as the boat began to come into view. "About time."

As the boat began to dock, men started to go to the back of the boat. Then proceed to come back with two boxes as they began to take them off the boat.

"So you managed to get two this time?"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, these girls definitely aren't built for combat. Their bodies are more fit for what that one is."

"Really, now? Well that's good to hear. At least more will get some action." One of the men walked over with a crowbar along with his pal. "Now let's get them out of here."

They then proceed to open up the boxes and stepped back. "Alright, stand up." One commandes.

And then the two girls stood up, their boobs bouncing in their bunny suits with each second. Both blondes, one with a white suit and the other with a blue suit. They both smiled as they knew exactly what they wanted to do with them.

_To be continued?_


End file.
